codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackout
Blackout '''(formally titled '''White Devil) is the 8th mission in the '''Call of Duty: Impact '''campaign. Objectives *Board the ship *Travel towards the Middle East *Investigate the area *Spy on Abramovich *Kill Abramovich's men and get to the skyscrapper *Attack Bravis *Get to Abramovich Plot After the failure to kill Abramovich in Vorkuta and losing Rover, the Truths are going all out to find and take down their enemy. A worldwide manhunt was underway after suicide bombings and cyber attacks in the middle east. With the Russian president still residing in the U.S., General Masos orders Trojan to take his team and head to the middle east and find Abramovich, and bring him back to America. Trojan obeys and is given all the requirments to enter the middle east. They were told to disguise themselves as regular citizens on the ship that was taking them to the middle east. On arrival, the team sets up in an abandoned buildings and gets their weapons and uniforms on. After finding out that Abramovich is reportedly coming towards their location, Trojan orders Dust into sniper position. Dust sets up on the roof and overwatches the vans that held Abramovich and his men. After they stopped, Dust noticed a figure in a coat standing still on the building in front of him. The man had a hat that covered his face, and his coat covered his body. Trojan notices the man to and points his rifle at him. Ice gets says through the radio to Dust to not focus on the man and keep eyes on Abramovich. Dust agrees and puts his sniper back on Abramovich, but the man jumps off the building and onto the ground as the RR soldiers were surrounding Abramovich as guards. The man removes his coat and hat, revealing his appearance. Trojan yelled throught the radio to Dust to shot Abramovich now. Dust fires, and hits Abramovich dead in the shoulder, causing his body to topple onto the ground. The man pulls out a pistol and fires at Dust, hitting him in the leg. Trojan begins shooting rapidly at the man and yells to Ice and Hawkeye to kill the RR soldiers. Dust crawls towards the stairs leading towards his team but is stopped by the man. The man asks him as he shot him twice in the leg, "Do you know who I am?". Dust screams no and pulls out his Desert Eagle, but his gun is swiped away. Now having two weapons on him, the man reveals his name as Bravis, a member of a classified project known as Project: CyVoid. Ice runs up the stairs and onto the roof and fires nonstop at Bravis. The bullets bombard him in the chest and knock him over. Ice yells down to Trojan that Dust was badly injured. Hawkeye, trying to catch Abramovich after killing his guards, contacts Blood with the helicopter to come and get them. Trojan exits the building, protecting Ice as he helped Dust walk. The player then switches to the control of Hawkeye chasing down Abramovich. Hawkeye desperately tries to kill the enemy, but is always disappointed with a miss. Once reaching a room lined up with army equipment and high-tech armor. Abramovich, holding his shoulder with a bloody hand, put his hand on a piece of equipment that has mulitple eye sights on it. He put it around his head and equipts other armor pieces. He then pulls out a surpressed pistol and points it at Hawkeye, who had his rifle at ready. Hawkeye tries shooting, but only hears the click of no bullets. Abramovich smirks and says in English rather than Russian, "This should be fun.". He shoots and the screen fades black as his pistol produced smoke from the tip due to the fired shot. The screen then shows Bravis lying on the ground in his blood-soaked tuxedo. The screen zooms in on his face as his eyes flash open. He smiles manically, and the screen turns black again. Dimitri-bmp.jpg|Dimitri with his new equipment Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Missions